


Together, Worse, Better

by Trenchdom (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Beside You series [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Marianas Trench, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Bodyguard Liam, Daddy Kink, Epilogue, Hardcore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Trenchdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants to; Liam's doesn't.<br/>Niall found his ever after; Liam found his perfect disaster.<br/>Niall is finally happy and in love; so's Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, Worse, Better

_Trust in me, trust in me_  
_Don’t pull away_  
 _Trust in me, trust in me_  
 _I’m just trying to keep this together_  
 _‘Cause I could do worse, and you could do better._  


_Release date of Taken Heart_

“You can’t be serious,” four words and Niall can tell how much Liam is _dreading_ this. “Nope, I’m your bodyguard, I’m not going to sign anything.”

“Please,” Niall rolls his eyes. “Josh and the other producers changed their minds so the one we are singing a duo? It’s my—our—leading single of the album now.”

Niall knows what’s going through Liam’s head. Surely, if someone who won _The Voice: UK_ , decided to forsake his singing career because he just wasn’t _up for it_ , they would definitely want to know why and how he became an Irish popstar’s bodyguard.

And then recorded a duet together, yup.

Who also happens to have been in a secret relationship for couple months, double yup.

_Isn’t he just perfect?_ Niall grumbles inside his head.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Liam teases his boyfriend, booping him on the tip of the nose. “The face I really love, y’know, your dopey face…”

“I really wish I fired you,” Niall sighs.

Why would he be nervous at his third studio album? He’s done this _loads_ of times before. He wasn’t even the type to get nervous before big events.

Hell, his palms weren’t even sweating like the fattest pig you can ever imagine in 50-degree heat.

“Niall, say something, gosh,” Niall has grown to love how Liam started showing his non-professional, non-sexual side of him now that they confessed their years-long love for each other. “C’mon, daddy wants his baby to be relaxed.”

“I think it’s going to take another half-hour to the signing,” Niall purrs out his words, not a single innocence tainting his implied message. “You know how to relax me.”

“And I thought you could be worn out by now,” Liam groans. “You’re, like, a year younger than me. How do you still want to fuck like lions?”

“Lions?” Niall asks in confusion, momentarily forgetting his well-developing boner.

“Um,” Liam blushes, the near-six-feet-tall bodyguard that Niall _personally_ chose (kind of), blushed and looks like a Lab puppy.

_I really am smitten if I can’t feckin’ stop thinking about how adorable, hot, and domineeringly sexy my boyfriend is…_

“You’re such a malleable git,” Niall shucks his jeans, resting his bare arse against Liam’s shaft. “Wanna fuck dry, please?”

-

Liam’s more than satiated to have a naked Niall cuddled in his lap, evening out his breathing. Niall’s alabaster skin is flushed from exertion, but in a sexy way.

“I want to keep you,” Liam mutter, nosing at Niall’s hair. “But once my contract is up, I have to either start a solo or lose you completely.”

 

-

“I hate promotion shite,” Niall stifles a giggle as Liam carries him to their shared bed. “One more at Dublin, one in Edinburgh, two in Manchester, three in the York, and probably five million in London for the next two months, ugh.”

“I did tell you to relax, babe,” Liam mutters lovingly. “And yet you wonder how I became your bodyguard.”

“It was fate I stumbled across your loveable _The Voice: UK_ finale,” Niall muses, already half-asleep. “Like two pods in a pot.”

“Idiot,” Liam mutters affectionately.

“Your—s,” Niall wants to sleep and stay awake with his boyfriend at the same time.”

“Sleep first, sex later,” is the last thing Niall remembers before their much-anticipated rest.

-

 _The Voice UK, right after Niall gave Liam the record deal_.

“You can start as my opening act,” Niall giggles as Eoghan hands them their drinks.

“Irish brew?” Niall sips it, already half-hard in his sodding trouser.

“Gonna be my bitch?” Their naked bodies are pressed together nicely, their alcohol-tinged breaths mingling.

“Yes, daddy.”

-

_I Am Hålvir tour, July 1 st_

 

“I’m not ready to be the headlining act for a fucking _Canada’s Day_ festival for Vancouver, nope,” Liam has some glitter in his barely-there fringe, his warm puppy brown eyes flickering from one corner to another. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

“You sort of did the moment you signed up to be my _bodyguard_ after you won the competition, _then_ went the whole _fuck buddies_ shite.”

“And now I’m singing with you,” Liam mutters. “Got it.”

-

“Fuck, you look so delectable in those shorts,” Liam purrs as he presses Niall up against the bed, both stark-naked. Niall’s panting and can’t breathe from all the adrenaline rush; they both are caught up in the moment. He lifts Niall, wraps his legs around his waist, and pushes in roughly. He fucks into Niall, without any tempo or rhythm, until he spills deep inside of his boyfriend.

“Fuck, again, daddy,” Niall mewls, his shaft engorged and begging for release. Liam takes the incentive and starts to stroke Niall’s perineum, his _pleasure_ spot. Niall keeps mewling like a new-born kitten, a turn-on for Liam. “Been such a good boy for you.”

-

“Been such a good boy for you,” Niall begs, wanting that release. Liam is quick to initiate a kiss between them, all teeth and lips instead of caresses and passion.

“Yeah? Gonna come from my cock pounding into your tight arse?” Liam whispers, slamming into him. “Oh _fuck_.”

 

Liam comes the second time as Niall’s entire body quavers from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

“That was—ow!” Niall complains when Liam pulls out, his arse sore. “Different.”

“I love you,” Liam nuzzles his nose into the crook of Niall’s neck. “That was me saying I want to marry you.”

 

 

“Holy shite, I meant that like–” Liam stammers, the puppy-look back on his face. “Okay, I meant to say that all proper instead of fucking you like a horny teenager.”

“Liam James Payne, I will marry you, yes,” Niall kisses Liam on the lips multitude of times.”

-

_Epilogue_

 

“Anwyl, I told you not to mess with me pants!” Niall groans as Liam laughs at their four-year-old son. “Babe, this isn’t funny.”

“He’s just a baby, he doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

It’s been six years since Liam proposed out of nowhere and he had to quit his job—as Niall’s bodyguard/opening act. There was a giant mishap on social media as opposed to what really happened.

“Zayn and Harry are coming over,” Niall giggles as they watch Anwyl run around with Niall’s clothes. “And so’s Josh.”

“You really owe him for that song,” Liam lifts Niall up into his arms and spins him around. “‘Forsaken Love’ is the song he sang for us at the wedding.”

“And he fucked Luke in the loo,” Niall can’t help but grin.

All’s fair in love and war.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed, a lot, i know, but it's out now.


End file.
